


Reference Sheets!

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [1]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries
Genre: Multi, see below
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: And here they are, folks!
Relationships: See below - Relationship
Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710061
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Reference Sheets!

**Reference sheets**

Time to edit the carpe diem out of this thing.

**The OG Trio:**

Interesting Facts: 

  1. The seven detectives are referred to as the “Connecticut Kids” by the fandom.
  2. Ron Roy is really Wallis and Walker Wallace, a pair of authors who collaborate with the 9 kids on their mysteries. Not all the information from the cases is put in the books because of privacy issues and stuff like that. (Not actually in real life, it's just a theory.)



**First up:**

Dink Duncan

Full name- Donald David Duncan (goes by Dink)

Age- 15, (16 as of Truthseeker)

Gender- Male

Birthday- June 10, 2010

Hair- Blond

Eyes- Sky blue

Nicknames- Dink (by everyone), Donny (by his uncle Warren)

Parents- Fritz and Susie Duncan

Siblings- Lucy, she's 13 in Calendar Countdown. (And before you ask, yes I messed up her age, and no I'm not going back and fixing it.)

Pets- Loretta, a hamster

Interesting Facts- 

  1. He is the main leader of the “trio”, as the fandom calls Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose. However, there have been moments where Josh or Ruth Rose have led the trio and there have been moments where the “Calendar Kids” (the younger siblings) have helped them on their mysteries.
  2. Favorite Song- “To The Dungeons” by Cg5.
  3. Favorite Movie- “Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker” (he feels like that ended honorably.)
  4. Favorite Book/Book Series- “Double Identity” by Margaret Peterson Haddix.



**Next up:**

Josh Pinto

Full name- Joshua William Pinto (goes by Josh)

Age- 15

Gender- Male

Birthday- June 10, 2010

Hair- Red

Eyes- Emerald green

Nicknames- Josh (by everyone), Strawberry Josh (by fandom)

Parents- Gabriel and Cassidy Pinto

Pets- Pal, a bloodhound and Polly, a pony (The family has had the pets since Brian and Bradley were 5 and they were the ones who named the pets because they thought then that it was cool to have alliterative names. They regret that now.)

Siblings and their ages- Brian and Bradley, they’re 13, KC Thornton-Pinto, she's the Pinto kids' half sister and she's 16.

Interesting Facts- 

  1. Josh has the ability to draw his dreams. (The first time he found this out he woke up to have this extremely detailed drawing of Ruth Rose, colored and all.) The trio use this ability to see if there was anything their consciousness missed that their subconsciousness didn't during their mysteries.
  2. He does have a teasing personality, but will kick your ass at singing and dancing. 
  3. He is prone to making jokes about whatever mystery they are solving, often comparing it to other mysteries that they have solved in the past.
  4. He has a black belt in karate.
  5. Favorite Song- “Shameless” by Camila Caballo and “Hypnotic” duet by Vanic and Zella Day. (Irony is intended)
  6. Favorite Movie- “Tenet”
  7. Favorite Book/Book Series- “Hercule Poirot’s Casebook” by Agatha Christie.



**Next up:**

Ruth Rose Hathaway

Full name- Ruth Rosalind Hathaway (goes by Ruth Rose)

Age- 15

Gender- Female

Birthday- June 10, 2010

Hair- Curly black

Eyes- Sapphire blue

Nicknames- Ruth Rose (by everyone), Rosie (by Josh)

Parents- Jeremy and Charlotte (you will see her called Charlie at times) Hathaway

Pets- Tiger, a grey cat

Siblings and their ages- Nate, he's 13

Interesting Facts-

  1. Ruth Rose will always wear one specific color a day. If she wears more than one color, that means something is clearly wrong and you need to call the police.
  2. Favorite Song- “DNA” by Little Mix.
  3. Favorite Movie- “Disney’s live action Mulan.”
  4. Favorite Book/Book Series- “Aurora Cycle” by Amie Kaufman and Jay Kristoff.



**The Calendar Kids:**

Interesting Facts: 

  1. Brian and Bradley will often communicate through looks and gestures, not ESP as the rumors say.
  2. Nate is the only one who is in love with Lucy.
  3. The terms “Calendar Kids” and “quartet” are both used to refer to the younger siblings.



**First up:**

Brian Pinto

Full Name- Brian Johnathan Pinto

Age- 13

Gender/Sexuality- Male/Straight

Birthday- March 17, 2012

Hair- Red

Eyes- Electric green

Nicknames- Bri (by Josh and Bradley)

Parents- Gabriel and Cassidy Pinto

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crushes- none

Pets- Pal, a bloodhound and Polly, a pony

Siblings and their ages- Bradley, his 13 year old twin; Josh, 15

Interesting Facts-

  1. He is the oldest out of the quartet. His twin, Bradley, was born a second behind him. They will often play-fight over that.
  2. They can and will prank their families and friends except when their older siblings are in trouble with the criminals they have to face off against.
  3. He has a brown belt in karate with his twin.
  4. They are best friends with Nate and Lucy.
  5. Favorite Song- “All The Way” by Jacksepticeye.
  6. Favorite Movie- can't make up his mind.



**Next up:**

Bradley Pinto

Full Name- Bradley Cooper Pinto

Age- 13

Gender/Sexuality- Male/Straight

Birthday- March 17, 2012

Hair- Red

Eyes- Electric green

Nicknames- Brad (by Josh and Brian)

Parents- Gabriel and Cassidy Pinto

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crushes- none

Pets- Pal, a bloodhound and Polly, a pony

Siblings and their ages- Brian, 13; Josh, 15

Interesting Facts-

  1. He was named for his mother’s favorite country artist, Bradley Cooper.
  2. The twins do not have ESP.
  3. They met Lucy when they were 11. 
  4. Favorite Song- “All The Way” by Jacksepticeye.
  5. Favorite Movie- can't make up his mind.
  6. Favorite Book/Book Series- none



**Next up:**

Nathan Hathaway

Full Name- Nathaniel Peter Hathaway (goes by Nathan or Nate)

Age- 13

Gender/Sexuality- Male/Straight

Birthday- May 6, 2012

Hair- Curly black

Eyes- Turquoise blue

Nicknames- Natie (by Ruth Rose), Nate (by everyone), Nathan (by his parents)

Parents- Jeremy and Charlotte/Charlie Hathaway

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crushes- Lucy is his crush and future girlfriend (yes she knows he loves her and she loves him too, but they’re just too young to date right now according to their parents.)

Pets- Lily, a chocolate labradoodle

Siblings and their ages- Ruth Rose, 15

Interesting Facts-

  1. Nate is known to be very protective of the girls in his life, Lucy and Ruth Rose, especially after their kidnapping from his house in broad daylight while the boys and parents were away.
  2. He got Lily as an Christmas gift and apology from Ruth Rose for pulling a prank on him that scared the four kids back in 2023 when they were 11.
  3. Favorite Song- “Lily” by Alan Walker
  4. Favorite Movie- “Interstellar”
  5. Favorite Book/Book Series- “How to Train Your Dragon” Series by Cressida Crowell



**Next up:**

Lucy Duncan

Full Name- Lucille Abigail Armstrong Duncan (goes by Lucy)

Age- 13

Gender/Sexuality- Female/Straight

Birthday- December 31, 2012

Hair- Two blond ponytails, but will have her hair down in the mornings

Eyes- Electric blue

Nicknames- Lu (by Dink), my little cinnamon roll (by fandom), My Precious (by Nate)

Parents- Fritz and Susie Duncan

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crushes- Nate is her crush and future boyfriend.

Pets- none

Siblings and their ages- Dink, 15

Interesting Facts-

  1. She got switched at birth with her unnamed, genderless cousin, who later died in the hospital. She then grew up under the name of Lucy Armstrong with her uncle and aunt Warren and Doris Armstrong, who had no idea of the switch. When she was visiting Green Lawn for a year, the second time she had come to Green Lawn, she and Ruth Rose got kidnapped by a group of criminals the trio had put away in the past. After they escaped, Ruth Rose got shot, the criminals were caught and taken into custody again, and the girls were taken to the hospital. There DNA testing proved and confirmed Lucy's true identity as the previously thought dead Duncan child, she moved in with her birth family, and the kids and teens would not stop freaking out about it for days!
  2. Lucy is very innocent, so combine that with a gift for solving mysteries with her older brother and their friends, and the internet is screwed by freaking out over how adorable she is.
  3. Favorite Song- can't make up her mind.
  4. Favorite Movie- “The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.”
  5. Favorite Book/Book Series- “The Chronicles of Narnia” by C.S. Lewis.



**The Capital Kids**

Interesting Facts- 

  1. Where the Connecticut Kids (see above seven) are in Green Lawn, Connecticut, the two Capital Kids are in Washington D.C. solving mysteries there.
  2. KC is the step-daughter of the current president, Zachary Thornton.
  3. Marshall is the only kid who isn't white, he's Asian.



**First up:**

KC Thornton

Full Name- Katherine Carolina Corcoran Thornton-Pinto (goes by KC)

Age- 16

Gender/Sexuality- Female/Straight

Birthday- September 5, 2009

Hair- Bright Fire red pulled back in a ponytail

Eyes- Hazel

Nicknames- KC (by everyone), KitKat (by the Pinto twins)

Parents- Lois Corcoran (biological mother), Gabriel Pinto (biological/sperm donor father), President Zachary Thornton (step-father), Luke Corocoran (Lois’s first husband who died in a car crash when KC was 2; he wasn't able to have children, so he agreed to allow a sperm donor to help with the conceiving. That sperm donor was Josh’s dad, Gabriel.)

Boyfriend/Girlfriend- Marshall Li, he’s 16

Pets- George, a cat; Natasha, a greyhound

Siblings and their ages- Josh, 15; Brian and Bradley, 13 (all half-brothers)

Interesting Facts-

  1. When Josh found out he had a half-sister, he accused his dad of cheating on his mother and refused to talk to him until it was proved that Gabriel had no idea that the sperm he gave was actually used.
  2. KC, Marshall, and the Connecticut Kids regularly keep in touch about their mysteries.
  3. President Zachary Thornton took office after the next-to-last president, Donald Trump died from the coronavirus, and the last President, Joe Biden, did not run for re-election.



**Next up:**

Marshall Li

Full Name- Marshall Chase Li

Age- 16

Gender/Sexuality- Male/Straight

Birthday- September 1, 2009

Hair- Midnight black

Eyes- Hazelnut brown

Nicknames- none

Parents- Jo Li (mother) and Wu Li (father)

Boyfriend/Girlfriend- KC, she's 16

Pets- Spike, a tarantula (deceased)

Siblings and their ages- none

Interesting Facts-

  1. Marshall feared that Josh was in love with KC, so he asked her to be his girlfriend before everyone found out that the two were half-siblings. She said yes.
  2. Marshall is known to be very impulsive and protective of KC, which is why he is often referred to as “her bodyguard” by the fandom.
  3. When the kids meet up over the internet, they often joke with him about having the most “normal life” out of everyone due to his lack of siblings.




End file.
